Heart Shaped Candy
by Kumiko Mishitate
Summary: Its HALLOWEEN! (duh) So the Inu Gang wind up going Trick or Treating. Kagome is Sexy. Inuyasha is Hyper. Sango and Miroku are Whispering. And Shippo is sucking on 4 lolipops at the same time. ENJOY! InuyashaOOC HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


okay. this is my first shot at comedy do please dont shoot me cause the jokes are not funny... I wrote this cause its.. of course.. Halloween!! (btw.. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!) And I needed something to do. Sorry for spelling errors but the computer im using at the moment is in French and well...For some reason when i try to put auto correct in english, it doesnt work. so yea.. umm read my other stories please. except Destroyed Angel. That is my worst work.. umm okay then. I'll shut up now. scroll down and read the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GODDAMNIT!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Be patient Inuyasha. Kagome told us that she would come back today. She should be here any minute now..."  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the well while Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat patiently on a blanker laid out on the grass. 'Agh.. what's taking her so long?... She should be here by now... What if? What if something bad happend to her? Oh no! "And she's too god damn weak to protect herself!! That's it! I'm go---"  
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
Kagome climbed out of the well easily and smirked at Miroku, Sango and Shippo; who had thier mouths opened.  
  
Kagome stood beind the dog-hanyou and tapped his bare foot. She stifled a giggle when she made out muffled swear words from the spellbound Inuyasha. "Get up Inuyasha. I know you are still alive and well. Get up or else I'll say that word again.."  
  
At that moment the hanyou jumped up and glared at Kagome while being a mere 2 inches from her face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome cleared her voice. "I quote this..."And she's too darn weak to protect herself!" ...That's 'always' nice to hear." Replied Kagome sarcastly.  
  
"You misunderstood! And...Waitaminute..." Inuyasha slowly backed up and observed Kagome's attire. His eyes widened and he did the thing that on one ever expected from the arrogant, rude Inuyasha...  
  
...He screamed...Like a girl...  
  
"Kag...Kagome?? Uhhh What happened to you?" Inuyasha turned to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo still hanging thier mouths wide open. Inuyasha was in the same position.  
  
Inuyasha went back to observing the smiling Kagome. She had black, furry ears on the top of her head and her hair was ironed straight and had silver streaks in them. Her eyes were silver and she wore black eyeshadow, pink blush and bright, bright red lipstick. Her eyelashes even seemed longer for some reason.  
  
Inuyasha's head went down with a result that gained a blush from the dog-hanyou. Kagome was a black suit or something. The top part of the suit came from a black string around her neck and became a leather halter top which showed a lot of cleveage. The top was connected to tight leather pants which had a long furry tail connected to the back just above Kagome's butt. Kagome also wore black pointed boots. Inuyasha also noticed Kagome's nails which were now longer than his and were painted black.  
  
(If you don't get her clothes, just think of those cool leather suits that female heros wear sometimes...add a few ears, a tail, make up and what do you become? You're a---)  
  
Kagome smiled. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes then rolled to the top of his head and he fainted. *THUMP*  
  
*~*~*30 minutes later. Kaede's hut*~*~*  
  
Kagome was wiping a wet cloth on the out-cold Inuyasha while Shippo was busy munching on candy. Sango noticed the extra amount of sweets and decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for a while.  
  
"Kagome-chan, where did you get all this candy. Usually you only bring one or two and now you brought 3 bagfulls..."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well...are you also wondering why I'm dressed like this?" Even Shippo stopped eating his candy to nod.  
  
"Yeah!! I want a fucking explanation!" Kagome turned to the now consioius hanyou and decided to tell them about a certain holiday.  
  
"You see. In my time we celebrate a holiday called Halloween. People dress up and go trick or treating or go to parties and stuff like that. We have fun. I dressed up as..." Kagome blushed. "Well..."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was curious."  
  
"Um..Well... I kinda wanted to dress up as... a female Inuyasha.." Kagome blushed. 'And I wanted to look sexy for you, Inu.'  
  
Inuyasha blushed like mad and Sango and Miroku face faulted. Shippo licked his candy.  
  
"Why? ...uhh... Why did you want to dress up as me?" Inuyasha was avoiding Kagome's eyes since he didn't want her to see him blushing. Kagome was doing the same thing.   
  
"I didn't dress up as YOU, I dressed up as a female you. And uhh..because...uhh." Kagome didn't want to tell him the real reason. He would think she was stupid. So what if you dressed up as Inuyasha counterpart. She thought it would make them look like a couple. At least for tonight.  
  
Thank god she was interupted.  
  
"What's trick or treating?" Shippo asked this question while trying to choose which color lolipop would go next into his mouth which still had 3 different candies.  
  
Kagome let out a breath. "Trick or Treating is when the children..or adult, whatever.. go to peoples' doors and ask for Candy. These people have to be dressed up too. This is why I have so much candy, Sango-chan. My mom was going to give candy to children and wanted me to bring you guys 'some'..." Shippo nodded and finally decided to put both lolipops into his mouth at the same time. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku (who were now off the floor) who were busy wispering to each other.  
  
"HEY!!!! That's my candy! Give it back! KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome turned around and was shocked to see Inuyasha trying to steal the candy from Shippo. "Inuyasha stop it!!! Inuya---"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome took the kitsune in her arms and tried to being him back to consiousness. (is that a word??)   
  
"Poor thing.." But Kagome had to admit that this time, Shippo was being selfish. But Inuysha wanted candy? Weird?  
  
"This stuff is good! I want more! Kagome? You listening to me?" Kagome and Co. sweatdroped as they watched Inuyasha gobble up candy after candy after candy.   
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha started gasping for air and tried spitting the sour candy that he had just eating out. Kagome watched as Inuyasha searched fantically for something to drink. Shippo woke up just in time to see Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. (He's not sobbing. but those little tears you get when u eat something REALLY sour or spicy.)  
  
*~*~*5 minutes later*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Co. watched as Inuyasha gobbled up candy after candy after candy...again.  
  
Kagome was laughing so hard to herself when she saw Inuyasha with gum in his hair.  
  
"Umm Do you guys want to come trick or treating with me? Thats the reason I came back. To ask you that, But I guess I kinda forgot.. And--"  
  
"REALLY?????? I WANNA GO!! I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!!!" Kagome looked down at Shippo expecting to see him yelling exictingly but was surprised to see he was as quiet as a rock. She looked up in front pf her to see Inuyasha yellling with candy in his mouth.   
  
Kagome looked at everybody else who was nodding.   
  
*~*~*Kagome's Time*~*~* (Just pretend everybody can go through the well)  
  
"Okay, Since I don't have any extra costumes you guys are going to have to go as yoursleves okay? Anyways, you clothes look like costumes anyways."  
  
"..." Kagome sweatdropped. They didn't know what to do. They were just following her. Well, except him.  
  
Kagome stood from the top of her shrine's stairs and watched Inuyasha go to each house and grabbing..yes...grabbing all the candy possible. Kagome sighed. 'I guess sugar gets to him quickly?...'  
  
.....  
  
When Kagome and Co. reached Inuyasha, Kagome had to run to Inuyasha to keep him from killing the Jack O' Lantern. "Inuyasha Stop it! The Pumpkin won't give you candy!"  
  
Later on, the gang wound up at a a house with many carved pumpkins on the porch. Inuyasha glared at them all. When Kagome rung the doorbell, the fake skeleton  
  
sitting on a rocking chair beside them made some very creepy sounds and yelled out in a sqeaky voice. "HAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY HALLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*cough cough*  
  
Sango and Miroku: What the hell is that? A demon? Hmm.....  
  
Kagome: Kawaii!!!!  
  
Shippo: *licking lolipop*  
  
Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get away!!!   
  
Inuyasha was out of sight in one second flat.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kagome looked around to look for Inuyasha but was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw a man in his late 40's open the door. He held a huge saramic bown filled with candy in his left hand.   
  
"What a sexy costume... Mind if I take it off?" The man had a lecherous grin on his face that even creeped Miroku out.   
  
Of of a sudden a red flash zoomed past Kagome and a angry Inuyasha (who just came from hiding behind a tree) glared at the middleaged man.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to MY women like that!!!!" Inuyasha was about to slash him to pieces but then eyed to bowl of candy. In amatter of seconds Inuyasha took the bowl of candy and emptied it into his bag. And then he swung the bowl at the man's head which knocked him out. Inuyasha grinned as he walked away with a heavy load of sweets.  
  
Kagome almost passed out when he heard what Inuyasha called her. 'My women??' Maybe he was just high on sugar...  
  
Kagome and Co. followed, all thinking the same thing.  
  
*~*~*2 hours later*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm getting tired. Can we go home? Please. Sango and Miroku went back. Even Shippo is tired of trick or treating. Why can't we go home?"  
  
"I'm not tired!" That was a lie. Inuyasha was tired of walking, yelling, and stealing candy. He knew he wasn't high off sugar anymore but knew that the only way to make the others go away was to make them too tired to walk anymore.. and now that they were gone, he wasn't going to let Kagome go away. He worked to hard trying to get her alone...and still wanted candy.  
  
"Well I am! I'll say it. I'll say the word!" Kagome was pissed. She was happy before from Inu's words but now.. She was pissed. Her makeup was smuged from rubbing her tired eyes too much. Her silver contacts were starting to annoy her. And the outfit was too tight. She didnt even want to impress Inuyasha anymore. She didnt want to make him drool anymore. She just wanted to go to bed..."Please..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. 'This seems nice.' He stared at the park where there were swings, benches, slides, everything. He walked over to a bench and motioned to a surprised Kagome to come sit near him. When she sat down she felt a wave of comfort. 'ohh this feels better..' She shifted a bit and unconsiously put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was too busy looking in his bad of candy to notice.  
  
*~*~*5 minutes later*~*~*  
  
"AGH!!!!" 'Where the hell is it???' Inuyasha was getting fed up. He looked through 2 of his bags of candy and was almost finished looking through his third and final bag. What was he looking for you ask? Okay, its in a bag filled with ONLY candy. What is it?  
  
'YES!!! I FOUND IT!!!' He held up the 1 cm³ piece of candy. "Kagome..."   
  
Inuyasha looked at his side to see Kagome half asleep on his shoulder. His face went down but then he willed himself to look back up. He liked her. He was glad that she decided to dress up as his counterpart because it made it seem like they were actually a real couple. He wanted so much for that to be true. It was a secret dream of his to be with her. He held the piece of candy in his hand as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
...  
  
Kagome was just resting her eyes as she felt warm lips touch hers. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was kissing her. She felt butterflies in herr stomach but closed her eyes and kissed him back. This was her secret dream. To be kissing Inuyasha and to be with him always...as lovers. And now this was happen. Was it a dream? No, she knew it was real. She knew Inuyasha knew what he was sayign when he called her 'his women'. She was glad.   
  
She felt Inuyasha put somethign hard in her right hand. They stopped kissing gasping for air and Kagome's eyes few open. She looked at the small piece of Candy in her hand while panting for breath. Her eyes widen as she saw what was written on the piece of candy.   
  
'I *heart* U' was written on the heart shaped sugar candy. Kagome felt tears form in her eyes. 'How romantic! Who knew Inuyasha.. Thee Inuyasha would do something as romantic as this.' She looked to her side and saw Inuyasha blushing and peaking at her through his bangs.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore and just jumped onto the hanyou and stared to kiss him repeatly.   
  
Kagome plopped the candy into her mouth and said...  
  
"I Heart You 2 Inuyasha!"  
  
And They Kissed..And They Lived Happily Ever After...just kidding..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay, for those of you who have no idea what type of candy im talking about. its those little heart candys that you get on valentines day. i know its halloween but I dont think 'Rockets' will do the trick.  
  
Okay, This is my first time dealing with comedy here. And I see Im not to good at it so I'll just stick to Angst stories. (btw, how do you prononce 'Angst'?)  
  
Umm I'lll be a normal author and ask for the same thing a normal author does...  
  
PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
oh yeah. since i have no idea what those little candys are called, i want you to tell me what they are called.. ka-pheesh? Once I know, IIll change the name of my story. okay then..   
  
and tell me what you will dress up as this Halloween. I can't go tonight since I had no money to buy I costume so I wanna know what you guys did.  
  
email me if you want. kawaii_neko_kitten@hotmail.com add me on MSN Messenger if you want but I wont be on for a very long time cause this comp wont let me download it... GOD I WANT 'MY' COMPUTER!!!  
  
*coughcough*  
  
now go and press that little blue button and send me a nice review. thanx 


End file.
